La hora de la verdad
by vanetruzka
Summary: POV de Atenea durante el Hades.


Dicen que a los Dioses se les tiene que adorar

Dicen que a los Dioses se les tiene que adorar. Dicen que somos un gran ejemplo y que si se nos enfada podemos llegar a ser muy peligrosos. En el fondo es verdad. Pero siempre me sorprendo con el planteamiento humano. ¿Cómo imitarnos si los hay que no hacen más que pelearse entre sí? Al fin y al cabo muchos de nosotros nos comportamos como los mismos humanos. Y también nos involucramos cuándo no se nos ha llamado. ¿Por qué confían tanto en nosotros? Mi padre mismo hizo lo que algunos de nosotros aborrecemos; forzar a muchachas inocentes, ¿Cómo pues podemos quejarnos si un humano comete estas faltas, si el rey supremo las comete también? El ser humano es impredecible.

Tal vez mi padre me envió a mí a cambiar un poco las cosas, a mejorarlas, como siempre. Yo debo cuidar y proteger a los humanos pero a veces me ha parecido una ardua tarea. A veces parece que ellos sepan cuidarse solos y no nos necesiten. Tal vez sin nosotros ellos serían más felices. ¿O no es acaso verdad que por culpa de un dios casi es inundado su mundo? ¿Y a qué lo acecharían? ¿A qué enfadaron a Poseidón?

Tampoco quiero pensar en todo lo que hicimos los dioses porque yo no soy inocente. Sólo deseo que los humanos vivan felices y yo no me tenga que reencarnar más. Tal vez eso suceda pronto.

No se cuándo dejé de ser Saori Kido, tal vez nunca lo fui y estaba esperando despertar. O quizás siempre ha estado presente y siempre lo estará. Bien es cierto que cuándo recibí el mensaje de Shaka, me sentí perdida. Yo, Atenea, no moriré, pero me surgieron las dudas por el cuerpo de Saori Kido. Siempre queda un atisbo de duda, algo dentro que te impide reaccionar.

He sentido la muerte de cada uno de mis caballeros. Sentí como Aldebarán moría y no puedo negar que no sintiese pena. Porqué lloré. También Shaka desapareció. Sé que les reencontraré en el Hades, pero no puedo dejar de sentir pena. Ellos lucharon por mí, lo dieron todo para no tener nada. También me apenó saber que Seiya y los demás me desobedecieron y volvieron a luchar. No es justo para ellos ni tampoco para mí. Pero es típico de ellos esa clase de comportamiento.

Y también he sentido el dolor de Saga, Shura y Camus al decir que vienen a matarme. Puedo llegar a ver en su alma. Es en estos momentos cuándo desearía que los humanos no dependieran de nosotros, y que los dioses no nos inmiscuyéramos en sus vidas. Porque para mí cada uno de los caballeros es como otra parte mía, sin ellos quizás yo no hubiera ganado muchas batallas. Sin ellos no soy yo y se que ellos viven para protegerme.

También sentí la muerte de Afrodita y Máscara Mortal, sin que ellos pudieran explicar su causa. Porque ellos también sufrían. Y me apena mucho como están pasando las cosas.

Kanon ya viene. También sufrí por él cuándo Milo le atacó. Sabía que el caballero del Escorpión no le mataría, pues él también se daría cuenta de que Kanon había cambiado. Pero no pude soportar ver como se peleaban entre ellos, como se enfrascaban en una lucha inútil, más bien como Milo se enfrascaba en una pelea estúpida cuándo había cosas más importantes en que pensar. Pero no le culpo, puedo entender lo que debió sentir, pues su deber es no dejar que nadie se me acerque.

Es hora de llamarles. Tal vez lo que más me ha dolido es que utilizasen esa técnica que yo misma prohibí. Era totalmente innecesaria. ¿Por qué lo llevaron a estos extremos? Sólo espero que el engaño a Hades tenga efecto. Pero mi tío no es tan fácil de engañar, por eso debo apresurarme.

Por fin vienen. No lo entienden. Les diría tantas cosas para calmar su alma, pero no hay tiempo. Tal vez en otro momento.

Kanon le entrega el cofre a su hermano. Es extraño que se reencuentren en este momento. Los dos se miran queriendo decirse muchas cosas también. Ojalá ellos dos pudieran hablar algún día, se lo merecerían. Que arreglasen sus diferencias. Pero no puede ser. Tan solo se miran y tal vez sea lo mejor. Él le pide que tome el cofre. Quizá es lo mejor, intercambiar solo las palabras necesarias cuándo solo hay tiempo para pelear.

Saga parece sorprendido cuándo ve el objeto. Debe de sentirse culpable. Sí, con eso intentaste matarme. Con eso intentaste poner fin a mi vida cuándo el mal te corrompió. No siento remordimientos, pero él parece dudoso y triste. Así que le sonrío, tal vez mis palabras no le tranquilicen, pero espero que mis ojos sí. Después de todo ellos deben sentirse tranquilos con mi presencia aunque no entiendan lo que está a punto de suceder, de sucederme. Lo que yo voy a hacer.

Saga no lo comprende y no le culpo. Mu lo ha comprendido y aparta la mirada.

Yo sonrío a Saga entre lágrimas, agradezco la fidelidad de todos y espero que sigan siendo fieles. Pero ahora no puedo consolar a ninguno de ellos. No lloro por mi, lloro por a lo que se ha tenido que llegar. Desde mi reencarnación he perdido mucho. Los caballeros de plata, los caballeros de oro que murieron, volvieron a la vida y volvieron a morir. Es cierto que en cada reencarnación los caballeros dan su vida por mí, pero eso no quita que sienta sus pérdidas.

Está bien. Ya basta. Tomo la daga porque el es incapaz de matarme y lo entiendo. Un golpe rápido, no debo flaquear ahora. Por mi mente pasa todo lo que he vivido, bueno lo que ha vivido Saori Kido. Poco tiempo para un mortal o tal vez poco tiempo para mí. Porque esos años no son nada. Enseguida me parecerá que no ha pasado el tiempo y ya estoy enfrascada en otra guerra. Espero que no se cumpla, espero poder poner freno a esta lucha estúpida que mantengo con Hades.

Es el momento. Me clavaré la daga, no debo dejar que me lo impidan. Lo siento por ellos pero no puedo dejar que me frenen para tener que explicarlo todo ahora, pues no hay tiempo. Shion lo hará por mí. Lo sé.

Siento dolor y me sorprendo pero todo pasa rápido. No esperaba que fuera así.

Estoy más cerca querido tío. Vengo a por ti. A por tu cabeza si es necesario.

Ya está. Ha llegado el momento de la hora de la verdad.


End file.
